Familias
by Aiko31
Summary: Itachi y Sasuke tuvieron momentos felices antes de la masacre...Y a pesar de todo lo vivido... siempre serán hermanos... siempre. Segundo Fanfic 1er tema: Hermanos Uchiha.


Hola! esta es mi segunda historia, espero que les guste...

Me esforze mucho al hacerla ^.^

* * *

1. Hermanos Uchiha

Era de noche en konohagakure no sato y una tormenta se cernía sobre la aldea: la lluvia caía a cántaros y se escuchaban los terribles truenos que resonaban por toda la aldea.

Uchiha Itachi descansaba tranquilamente en su cama tratando de no pensar en la misión de alto riesgo que debía cumplir (como anbu) al día siguiente junto con Kakashi-sempai. Estaba ya por dormirse cuando alguien toco la puerta, sorprendido se levantó activando sin querer su sharingan fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su pequeño hermano de 6 años.

— Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? —dijo un tanto sorprendido mientras desactivaba su sharingan y se ponía de cuclillas a la altura de su hermano.

—Itachi-niisan —dijo el pequeño Sasuke — ¿puedo dormir contigo? ¡Solo esta noche!

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Itachi percatándose de que Sasuke temblaba — ¿estas asustado, Sasuke?

— ¡No es eso, niisan! —dijo Sasuke un poco ruborizado, en ese momento, se escuchó un trueno y se encogió un poco — es que… no me gustan los truenos.

— ¡Ah! Entonces no estas asustado ¿eh Sasuke? — dijo Itachi sarcástico, a lo que su hermano resoplo y respondió:

— Eres malo niisan, le hubiera pedido a Okasan, pero Okasan y Otosan salieron de misión y no volverán hasta mañana.

Itachi solo rio mientras alzaba y con un golpe cariñoso de un dedo sobre la frente de Sasuke quien inflo los cachetes molesto por la actitud de su hermano.

Lo siento, Sasuke, no quería molestarte —dijo Itachi —no te preocupes, puedes dormir aquí esta noche.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias niisan! —dijo un feliz Sasuke abrazando a Itachi quien sonrió poniéndose de pie y cargando a Sasuke entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Dejo a Sasuke encima de su cama y él también se echó tapando a ambos con las frazadas, en ese momento sonó otro trueno haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera a temblar y se tapara hasta la cabeza mientras Itachi lo miraba divertido.

—Niisan —se escuchó la voz de Sasuke debajo de las frazadas —no creo que pueda dormir. Se escuchó otro trueno y otra vez tembló debajo de las frazadas. Itachi solo suspiro y saco del cajón de la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de su cama un pequeño libro color beige y marrón y al voltearse vio que Sasuke había asomado la cabeza fuera de las frazadas y miraba el libro con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos negros.

— ¿Qué es ese libro, niisan? — pregunto Sasuke señalando el libro que tenía Itachi en la mano.

— ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke, si ya que no puedes dormir, te leo un cuento? —pregunto Itachi.

—Sí, si ¡un cuento! —dijo Sasuke emocionado —¿de qué se trata?

—Oh, es un cuento sobre un ninja —explico Itachi miro la cubierta y sonrió — se llama: "_La historia de un ninja valiente",_ a mí me encanta y el autor de este libro es muy conocido.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Sasuke sorprendido — ¿Entonces ha escrito otros libros?

—Eh, si —dijo Itachi con una gotita sobre la cabeza, tuvo un pequeño flash en el que su sempai (Kakashi XD) aparecía con un pequeño libro color naranja ( Icha Icha) y lo estaba leyendo con cara de pervertido.

— ¿Pasa algo, Itachi-niisan? —Sasuke interrumpió los pensamientos de Itachi que concluía que no debía acercarse más de lo necesario a Jiraiya-sama sino quería terminar como Kakashi-sempai.

—No, nada Sasuke — dijo Itachi sonriendo —ahora te voy a contar la historia. Sasuke asintió emocionado, mientras que Itachi abría el libro.

—"Había una vez un ninja que amaba y protegía a su aldea tanto, que la gente de su aldea lo proclamaba como un héroe. Este ninja se llamaba Naruto y nunca se rendía a pesar de lo adverso que estuvieran las cosas, sin embargo…" — en ese momento fue interrumpido.

— ¿Naruto? Jajajaja ¡tiene el nombre de un ingrediente de ramen! — Sasuke se reía mientras Itachi lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Sasuke —interrumpió Itachi las risas de su hermano —no deberías reírte del nombre de alguien, ¡Quien sabe si tu fueras a tener a un amigo llamado Naruto! ¿Te burlarías de él? No ¿verdad?

Sasuke hizo una mueca burlona

—No te creo, niisan Jajajaja ¡qué nombre ridículo para una historia! Y además ¿Qué idiota le pondría el nombre de un ingrediente de comida a su hijo? (N.A: Sasuke sin saberlo insulto a Jiraiya y Minato XD).

Itachi simplemente negó con la cabeza y suspiro, Sasuke no lo sabía pero había un niño llamado Naruto que era el hijo del cuarto hokage pero esto era mantenido en secreto ¿Y cómo lo sabía él? Simplemente por el parecido que tenía Naruto con el cuarto, aun recordaba la cara del Yondaime cuando conversaba con sus padres ¿Y cómo los demás, incluyendo a sus padres, no reconocían la cara del cuarto en ese pequeño niño? Otra pregunta fácil: porque le tenían rencor por tener al Kyubi dentro de él y debido a ese mismo rencor no podían ver ese parecido entre ambos. No se tragaba ese cuento de que el hijo del cuarto había muerto con sus padres y que los demás habían decidido creer para poder odiar más al niño, sospechaba de que Kakashi-sempai también lo sabía porque lo miraba un rato cuando lo veían correr por la aldea y apretaba los puños cada vez que el niño era maltratado e insultado por los aldeanos y murmuraba algo parecido a :_"como se atreven a insultar a Naruto después de que el sensei y Kushina-san se sacrificaran ellos mismos y a Naruto para que estén bien", _bueno Kakashi-sempai fue alumno del Cuarto así que vio rápidamente el parecido entre ellos pero nunca decía nada, tal vez por órdenes del tercero…

— ¡Itachi-niisan! —Itachi se sobresaltó al oír el grito de su querido hermano que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, ya había dejado de reírse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? — pregunto

— ¡Eso es lo que te quería preguntar! — dijo Sasuke un poco exasperado

—Lo siento, Sasuke-chan — Sasuke lo miro todavía molesto mientras Itachi le revolvía el cabello.

—Bueno, niisan ¿vas a continuar la historia o qué? — reclamo Sasuke

—Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes — dijo divertido Itachi — bien continuare: "… sin embargo algo lo preocupaba, mientras peleaba con diversos enemigos había descubierto que…"—Itachi siguió leyendo mientras Sasuke lo escuchaba atentamente.

_**UNA HORA DESPUES…**_

—"Finalmente Naruto descubrió que para vencer tanto odio en el mundo ninja y encontrar la paz había que…" — de repente un suave suspiro lo interrumpió, Itachi miro a su costado y descubrió que Sasuke estaba dormido apoyado en su hombro y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Itachi sonrió y apartando suavemente a Sasuke de su hombro lo recostó en la cama , ya había dejado de oírse los truenos pero aún se oía el golpeteo de gotas de lluvia.

—"Ay Sasuke" — pensó el Uchiha — "Y yo que quería que escucharas el final de la historia…"

Itachi se inclinó despacio sobre su hermano y con una mano toco su frente, el niño se revolvió en sueños pero no despertó, y pensó:

—"Yo siempre te protegeré Sasuke, no importa si me llegas a odiar por algún motivo, siempre seré tu niisan"

Finalmente Itachi se acostó al lado de Sasuke y cerrando los ojos sonrio creyendo que su vida siempre seria asi con sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo con Sasu…

¡ITACHI!

Itachi despertó sobresaltado y miro que cierto ninja de piel azul lo miraba con curiosidad

—"Fue solo un sueño" — pensó con amargura el Uchiha —" Y el maldito de Kisame me despertó"

— ¡Hay reunión, Itachi-san! el líder nos llama — dijo Kisami Hoshigaki con urgencia — trataba de despertarte pero no me hacias caso…¡Vamos!

El exninja de Kirigakure se giró y se encamino hacia un sendero que subia cuesta arriba sin percatarse de que cierto Uchiha lo miraba con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado y con una macabra sonrisa que se extendia por su cara.

—"Me pregunto si en Akatsuki les gustara el sushi"-pensó Itachi riéndose dentro de si mismo muy siniestramente

* * *

¿Les gusto? siempre quería hacer una historia de estos dos hermanos (¡Itachi es tan lindo! que mala suerte de que se muriera T.T) . Esta historia la escribí hoy mismo y no se si me salio bien , me he estado sintiendo un poco mal u.u, pero que le iba a hacer me sentía "inspirada" pero tal vez no les guste O.O .

¿que dicen? pienso hacer mas capítulos y creo que el siguiente sera sobre Minato, Kushina y Naru-chan ^.^

Bueno me despido ¡ Adiós!

_"Hay largos caminos en la vida... y Kakashi se perdió en uno XD"_


End file.
